Forbidden Game, Hidden Secrets, Nothing but Lies
by FntsyDncr3168
Summary: Formerly Forbidden Fruit....In the game of seduction a winner is set and losers are marked but the real question is, who is strong enough to survive and who will lose everything in the game that destroys all. Draco and Ginny, starts off slow but gets bett
1. Lessons Learned

**A/N** Hello everyone, I was reading Ginny/Draco stories and I got some big ideas while I was reading plus some of the stories I was reading kind of lost events and I got quite frankly bored so I decided to write my own. This chapter was needed to set up the story, it's point will come into play later, so keep reading, it will all start to make sense soon enough! Okay enough said by me. One more heads up, I wrote this story long before a lot of the sexes of characters became clear, so keep that in mind when reading.

**Here is the disclaimer **: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling so don't even try to sue me okay. This disclaimer will go for all chapters and will not be repeated again.

Thanks Draco's Slave Dancer

_In the game of seduction a winner is set and losers are marked but the real question is, who is strong enough to survive and who will lose everything in the game that destroys all_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Ginny was in the summer before her sixth year and quite frankly she was fed up, what having to deal with Ron, Harry, Hermione. They treated her like she was still seven, when in fact she was indeed 16 years old. Her hair no longer just straight and boring dull and without shine, was full and lustrous. She didn't look like a pale lost little girl anymore, she was a fully developed young woman with the looks to match. Many a boys at Hogwarts had taken a liking to her including her former boyfriend Collin Creevey. Now don't get her wrong he was a great guy and everything, but Ginevra Weasley was fed up with being treated like a little girl, her boyfriend even treated her young. She was tired of it, dressing young, mostly because her parents and Hermione had no fashion sense, acting like it, she was never taught how to act, and just in general being young. It was about noon and just as she was going to start yelling a boom was heard and everyone ran to see where it came from.

The fireplace was a mess and there were ashes everywhere. In the middle of the room stood a young girl about a year younger than Percy, Ginny's older stuck on order's brother. She was brushing her clothes free from the soot and dust. Her chocolate brown, hair and eyes, released as she pulled a plastic cap from her head and it shone with all its' might. Her clothes a maroon halter top and dark blue jeans with strappy heals dusted with soot and ashes. Ginny recognized her immediately, it was her cousin Cassidy from America. She ran to her and grabbed her into a hug, Cassidy accepted her with open arms and could sense the feeling in Ginny that she was once had, loss of self.

They let go and Cassidy spoke, "Nice to see you too, Nia."

Ginny had always loved that nickname and would not often let anyone else call her that because it was her favorite cousin's name for her.

"Ronald Edward Weasley, my how much you have matured since the last time I saw you." Cassie spoke.

Ron turned a shade of crimson so dark that you would have thought he was holding his breath. Everyone laughed at this and in turn Cassidy made everyone blush with some sort of comment or another. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room and were happy yet upset to see the young girl there talking to Ginny.

"Auntie, Uncle, how are you?" Cassidy spoke as she got up and went to give them hugs.

"Fine thanks. How are you?" They both answered at the same time.

Cassidy knew how much they disliked her because she had left the wizarding world to be a fashion designer in a muggle city called New York. She smiled politely and answered, "I'm doing great but that's not why I'm here actually, although I do love visiting family."

The Weasley's cocked their eyebrows as the young girl continued, "I'm actually here to see Nia. You see at the start of last year I promised her that for her 16th birthday I would have her come and spend a month with me in New York. I know how much you hate having me around her all the time but I hardly get to see her so I was hoping that in the fact that, that's all she wanted from me, you would let her. Just for a month or so maybe until she has to buy stuff from Diagon Alley then we can stay a week there and wait for you all to get there."

Ginevra ran to them and said, "Please Mom and Dad! Please! I really want to go and I hardly ever get to see her. Please!"

Her mom couldn't stand the pleading look in her eyes and said, "What are you planning to do, while she's there?"

Cassidy was expecting the question and answered, "Well we are going to go shopping, and maybe get a hair cut or something. See a few movies, hell she can even go with me to one of my fashion shows. She'll have fun, I promise and she won't come home drastically changed, just somewhat more ready for what to expect in sixth year is all. I can even help her get a head start with school work. I had excellent marks in everything all through school at Beaubauxtons and I will be willing to help her in anyway possible. Just hang out pretty much."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and said, "Alright you can go." Ginny smiled a little too quickly for her mother's tastes and said, "On one condition, don't go spoiling my little girl too bad. Please."

"I won't." Cassie lied through her teeth as her mom sent her upstairs to pack.

Soon after Ginny came flying downstairs and gave quick hugs and kisses to her family and friends, the grabbed her cousin's hand as they apparated back to Cassidy's pent house apartment.

"Well Nia what do you want to do first?" Cassidy asked the shocked looking girl.

"Shopping." Ginny squealed as her cousin threw her stuff into her room.

"Of course, come on I know the best places in New York to go." Cassidy said, laughing as Ginny ran to her room to wash up before they left.

They took the stairs two by two and ended up in the parking lot of Cassidy's building when Ginny saw the coolest looking car she had ever seen. She knew what cars were of course I mean how could she not, her father being who he was. Head of Muggle Artifacts after all. It was a dark blue Jaguar with tan leather interior and the sun roof was down.

"My summer car. I have another over there for the winter but I prefer to drive my Explorer most of the time. Anyways hop in." Cassidy said as she climbed in and started the car.

Ginny did so as well and "Infatuation" started by Christina Aguilera.

_He comes from a foreign place, an island far away_

_Intrigues me with every move till I'm breathless, I'm helpless,_

_Can't keep my cool._

_Steals my heart when he takes my hand_

_And we dance to the rhythm of the band_

_Feel fingertips grip my hips and I slip as we dip into a state of bliss_

_Mama used to warn me to beware those Latin lovers_

_She said I gave my heart too soon and that's how I became your mother_

_I said, AY Mama you seem to forget I'm not in love yet_

_Sweet talk don't win me over_

_But I realize big brown eyes can hypnotize, when he says /center _

_I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm_

_He tells me mami I need ya and my heart beat pumps so strong_

_Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero_

_I begin to give to give in with no hesitation, can't help my infatuation_

_Its pure infatuation_

_Skin the color of cinnamon, his eyes light up and I melt within_

_Feels so good it must be a sin_

_I can't stop what I started I'm giving in._

They arrived at the stores and began to shop. In each store Ginny finding something different. From Shirts to skirts, Pants to shoes, everywhere they went something new was discovered. At one particular store though Nia saw her cousin flirting with one of the store clerks. He was falling head over heels for her fake smiles and cheesy laughs, but he was falling nonetheless. "Idiot!" Ginny thought as the guy handed Cassidy a piece of paper while he gave her the receipt for Ginny's clothes.

Ginny waited until they got the car and then asked, "Cassie?"

"Huh?" She answered.

"How did you do that? I mean do that to that guy?" Virginia answered.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean Nia?" Cassie answered looking at her.

Ginny put her thoughts together as a whole and asked, "How did you flirt with that guy and even have him give you his number, when he barely knows you?"

Cassidy laughed and responded, "Looks like I have much to teach you before the month is out my Nia."

Ginny looked confused and Cassidy continued, "In the game of life there is a game called Seduction and rules are placed to fool even the most prepared of wizards Nia. The one I did was called flirting for fun, just about the only one I use most of the time. Other's come in handy for dealing with big headed assholes that are too fucking stupid to realize they are just like anybody else."

One name popped in Ginny's head, "Malfoy." The name made her shudder as he thought of the way he loved to torture her and her friends. He was a slimy git, platinum blonde hair and hauntingly silver blue eyes, he was a skinny, spoiled brat that loved to pick on people especially Hermione and Ginny's family.

She listened to Cassidy explain the rest on her way to the salon where Ginny received a mature looking hair cut that complimented her face shape and a make over to help bring out her natural beauty. By the time they were done Ginny had learned every rule and knew that if someone wanted to play that game with her they could try, but she knew she would in.

The month passed by quickly and it was time for them to return to Diagon Alley, as promised, to meet Ginny's family. Now, Cassidy had a lot of work to make up so she would often spend time up in her room preparing the next, new look that everyone would be wearing, so she gave Ginny some money, a large sum considerably and sent her school shopping. She went in and out of stores getting what she needed, even a new wand and some brand new dress robes that were more like some of the dresses she had in her suit case but more sophisticated and acceptable at Hogwarts. Since she was about done she decided to go into the flower shop to get her cousin some roses to say thanks for everything when she heard the cold yet sexy voice that had taunted her for years at school.

She turned around and her mouth almost dropped at what she saw in front of her.

**A/N** You all know what to do, **review** if you want more. I in general am not sure if I want this to be a love fic in the end or just hard hitting drama seduction. I'll figure it out later but let's just see what I decide to do.

Love you all,

Ciao,

Draco's Slave Dancer

**I do not own Christina Aguilera or this song!**


	2. The Game Has Truly Begun

**A/N** Sorry about not updating for a few days, I've been thinking about what to do next. Plus I have to wait for my beta-reader to review it too, and make minor adjustments to make it better for you my readers. I'm so happy I have reviews (does happy dance), my last story hasn't done all, that great. Thanks everyone for reviewing and keep it up, and now Chapter 2!

_In the game of seduction a winner is set and losers are marked, but the real question is who will survive, and who will lose everything in the game that destroys all_

Chapter 2: The Game Has Truly Begun

As Ginny turned around she saw the most breath taking sight she had ever seen. Draco Malfoy was smirking at her in his usual vindictive grin as he raked those hauntingly silver eyes over her maturing body. His platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes making Ginny's body shake with desire. His clothes were blown to the side by the light breeze from the wind. She could see his muscles underneath his shirt as he approached her making her almost moan from pure desire. "God he's changed," she thought to herself as he neared her.

Draco had come to Diagon Alley that day looking for tools and tricks to play on The Golden Trio, as he affectionately called them. He of course had to pick up some new school supplies, they were not at the top of his list but he needed them nonetheless, when he saw a beautiful young girl walking around the store looking at some books but as quickly as he saw her she disappeared. He wanted her, with a desire to make her moan his name, so unexplainable he couldn't even describe it. Her body, the perfect body he thought had never existed in human nature, hidden beneath the most perfect of clothes he had ever seen. He wanted that all to be his, all his.

He knew he had changed physically and could make any girl fall for him by just simply looking into their eyes. His hauntingly silver/blue eyes that hypnotized any girl who cared to look. Like an animal on the hunt, he followed her but she wouldn't turn around. It was greatly frustrating him. It wasn't until she was coming out of the flower shop with a bouquet of red roses, no doubt for herself. He thought as he called out to her and was surprised as to who turned around.

"Holy Shit! Ginny Weasley!" Draco thought to himself as the young woman turned around at the sound of his voice. She had changed, he could tell as he raked his eyes over the body he had been lusting after for the last half an hour at least. Her curves were in all the right places and her clothes left just enough to keep him guessing. "Where did those legs come from," he thought as he saw the long legs folding out beneath her body. A smirk appeared on his lips as he knew it would be even better to seduce Weasel's little sister. "I'm going to have fun this year," he thought as he approached her and ran his finger over her face.

Ginny could feel the coldness of his baby soft skin and quickly swatted it away before her body got the best of her. "I can't let him control me, I won't let him." Ginny told herself as she remembered one of the rules her cousin told her.

_Never let a man control your mind and body because if you do you will lose control of everything._

"What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped satisfied with her reaction to his touch.

He looked surprised at her response, but then he regained his trademark smirk. The smirk that made girls go weak in the knees and give themselves up to him in no time flat. Then he spoke, "Changed much Weasel?"

Ginny was filled with much anger now, because the infantile nick name made her feel younger than she really was, as she responded, "Why Malfoy? You want some of it?"

He looked shocked as she leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Because you can't have it."

Thoroughly surprised at her smart mouth he responded by grabbing her arm and whispered back into her ear licking it as his breath tickled her ear, "You'll be mine Weasel, I guarantee it."

She had to hold back her breath as she nearly moaned and pulled out of his grasp before she spoke, "Don't think so Malfoy, by the way my name is Ginevra since you will be dreaming about me later." then she leaned in closer biting his neck and blowing on it sending unnatural chills of lust through his matured body, "I already know it."

His eyes quickly went into a glare as she walked away giggling and he smirked again thinking, "Yes I will and I plan on making my dreams come true."

Draco had received his Head Boy letter leaving him knowing of his own, private, room but how to utilize his room with out that mud blood, Head Girl, Granger being around to protect her from his devious plan. He already knew Ginny was his new project. He was going to make her his that year. He didn't want to drug her into it. He wanted her conscious when she was going to be screaming his name, loud and clear, in pure ecstasy.

As Ginny walked away images of Draco's naked body rubbing her up and down her body, his beautiful muscles glistening with sweat as he made her go to pure heaven. "I can't let him win and the game has already started, I can't back out now," she remembered as she thought of another memory from the summer.

_Once you get into the game Ginny, you can't get out and a single action can start the Forbidden Game. No one gets out until the game is won, and by fate winners are chosen, not often can the losers come back, but with the right training it is possible._

Ginny walked slowly into the room her and Cassidy shared at the Leaky Cauldron. She set her bags down near her bed as her cousin looked up at her. "Hello Nia, have a nice day shopping? Did you leave some things behind for the other customers," her cousin asked smiling. Cassie's normal perfect hair was thrown up into a messy pony tail and her stylish clothes were traded for a New York sweatshirt and some baggy pajama pants with red roses on them. She had her laptop out and her silver glasses on her face instead of her usual contacts while she put everything out of the way so Ginny could sit down next to her. Now Cassidy wasn't stupid. She knew her cousin had done something wrong she could sense it but waited for Ginny to speak.

"I got you these," Ginny said handing her the red roses she bought for her at the store and sighing under her breath.

"All right my Nia what's wrong?" Cassidy said looking her straight in the eyes.

Ginny hated when her cousin would do that and spoke softly, "I kind of ran into Malfoy today."

"And?" Cassidy spoke somehow knowing what she was about to hear.

Ginny took a deep breath before she started telling the story detail by detail. She saw her cousin's eyes seething with anger as each word was spoken.

"Ginevra Marie Elizabeth Weasley. I can't believe you would do something so fucking stupid!" Cassidy yelled.

"Oh crap I'm in trouble." Ginny thought as her cousin only used her full name when she was angry with her.

"What were you thinking? Malfoy he has more training then I care to mention! He seduces one girl every year while still playing games with the others at the same time." Cassidy said rubbing her temples while Ginny nervously twiddled her thumbs, not looking up once since she told her.

Cassidy looked up and felt guilty for getting mad at her Nia. It wasn't her fault, the adrenaline rush can be too much sometimes, and if anyone knew that it was her. She picked Ginny's hand up and said, "Well my Nia we have training to put you through now if you wan to beat that bloody git Malfoy."

Ginny smiled as her cousin brought out her diary from when she went to school and handed it to her. "I wrote about every experience I ever had at school. That's where I learned the rules of the game. I had Fleur as my roommate, she taught me everything I know about it. She was the smoldering temptress at school. The one every boy wanted but few ever got. Every experience I ever had is listed in that diary. Like it or not your cousin was at one time a heartbreaker."

Ginny laughed and for the next two weeks they spent talking about the subject keeping it a mum, since her family was there until they had to leave to Hogwarts. She boarded the train and when she got off she ran into Draco, he smiled the ever knowing smile and ran his finger along her jaw line sending chills through her body. She gave him an ultra seductive look and could feel his body naturally tense under her gaze. "Looks like he wants me as much as I want him too," Ginny thought going outside after dropping off her bags to say goodbye to her family. When she got to her cousin, Cassidy wrapped a necklace around her neck that was in the shape of a rose traced along a dagger. As she hugged her she said, "If you ever need confidence rub this necklace and I will be there for you to have someone believe in you. You see I have the same one that connects are spirit giving one another confidence to help each other from one another when they need it," she said as she pulled out a necklace that was the same from under her shirt and held it out. "Good luck my Nia," Cassidy spoke as Ginny walked away to begin of the greatest and worst adventures of her entire life.

**A/N** That's it for chapter two. Hope you liked the beginning scene with Draco. Just for you and if I get plenty of **REVIEWS!** I'll continue until then nothing. Only the reviews and my will for writing keep me going so if you want me to keep going give me reviews.

Thanks,

Draco's Slave Dancer


	3. Payback is an Evil Bitch

**A/N** I'm back. I have an idea for the next chapter. LOL. So sit back in your seats and read away because I plan on making this one of the more steamy chapters in the story with plenty of Draco/Ginny action. No not like that. Seduction is a tricky game and just when you think you have it all figured out it changes on you. So low and behold here is chapter 3.

_In the game of seduction a winner is set and losers are marked, but the real question is who will survive, and who will lose everything in the game that destroys all._

Chapter 3: Payback is an Evil Bitch

Ginny walked along the corridors in the train looking for Harry and the gangs' compartment, when suddenly, she heard what sounded like a low moaning sound coming from one of the compartments near by. It was the Head Boy's compartment to be exact.

"Well, well, well," Ginny thought, as she inched closer to the door, the sounds becoming louder.

"Draco! Oh my god! Draco!" Blaise managed to muffle out as he furiously plunged himself deeper and deeper into her depths.

He had come onto the train just shortly after running into Ginevra Weasley, it was not more than ten minutes of departing from his father and mother. The little incident drove him insane with pure, unadulterated lust. He wanted her. Right at that moment he wanted her beneath him moaning in pure ecstasy. She had slipped from his grip yet again, leaving him to find someone to take care of his present problem, or rather shall we say big problem. So he grabbed Blaise Zambini throwing her into the compartment, his compartment to be exact and wasted no time in undressing himself and Blaise. He dove himself into her trying to driving the images of dreams of the red headed vixen long past floated into his mind.

He was frustrated. He wanted the young virgin, yes virgin, to be his next target. It would make him go down in Slytherin history to seduce the sister of one of his hated enemies. He could just see the look on Weasel's face after Ginevra told him what had happened. Oh revenge is sweet, so sweet. He thought as he continues thrusting into the faceless body beneath him, a face that was not to who he wanted it to belong to. A release is what he needed, oh sweet release will come in time with revenge.

Ginny was outside the door now, listening intently to the content woman inside screaming, none other than the Head Boy's name. "Looks like I've got some dirt on that little Slytherin prick, and to think its only 10 minutes into the year," she thought as she opened the door, because oops, it wasn't locked.

She could see his muscles glistening under the sunlight from the window. Sweat dripping slowly like she imagined rain drops would down a lover's face. "Don't lose your composure Ginevra, don't lose it," she thought to herself as she grabbed a hold of the door to keep her balance. When suddenly he looked up, catching the young girl's eye.

"Oh shit," Ginny thought as she tried to make a run to shut the door but for some reason she couldn't move as she watched Draco release himself from the heat of passion. "Oh my dear lord, go just go," she told herself as she tried to move. She couldn't and started to panic, his breath taking body was everything she had imagined. The muscles still glistening from the sweat made from the heat of a serious need to satisfy. "Cassidy where are you when I need you. Help me please," she pled to no one as he moved closer to her.

"Get out Blaise! I believe myself and this student have much needed business to finish," Draco thought. He smirked as he watched the 6th year squirm beneath his gaze.

"But Draco…" Blaise complained putting her clothes on.

Draco grabbed Ginny by the wrist and threw her into the room.

"Now!" he demanded. She left the room giving Draco and Ginny a dirty look as she passed by them.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Ginny thought as she rubbed the necklace around her neck. "Give me strength to resist the evil bastard, please," she begged. In a matter of moments she was filled with a new found strength and held her head high while he strutted over to her after putting on his boxers and nothing else. The sweet, musty, smell of sex still surrounding the small compartment.

_In this necklace lies a link between us, whenever we need each other for strength all we have to do is rub it and the confidence the other person has in them will instantly fill them with strength and will._

"You can do it my Nia. I know you can," Ginny heard a voice whisper in her head.

"Couldn't wait could you Ginevra? You just had to barge in on me didn't you," Draco sneered as he captured her arms above her head while she struggled violently beneath him.

"Actually Draco it looks like you were the one who couldn't wait," Ginny spat at him.

Cringing at the excess pressure he put on her wrists she continued, "Isn't it forbidden for the head boy to do such things in such an irresponsible manner on the train."

Instantly he lifted her head up to meet his and ran a finger down her body feeling her writher beneath him. "You weren't complaining a minute ago Weasel," he sneered as he wrapped her leg around his waist and grounded into her, his excitement still evident.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Ginny said, as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. She felt the feelings of pure lust over take her body as he continued grounding into her.

"This is too easy," Draco thought capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

A battle of pure wills was taking place as he kept the circular grindings against her up as she struggled with her body and mind for control. He reached for the buttons of her blouse and was about to unbutton them when he felt a sharp pain in his groin.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy if you plan on executing your little ideas of pure pleasure, why don't you find another Slytherin slut to do it," Ginny spoke barely audible as her body wanted him. All of him, to satisfy her unadulterated lust for the hated and forbidden enemy. She couldn't let herself down like that, not now, not ever.

"Gryffindor bitch," Draco glared getting up trying once again to pin her up against the wall.

"Remember my name Draco you'll be screaming it in your dreams later," Ginny said, licking his ear suggestively and leaving a seductive kiss on his lips before leaving.

"I'll get her. Let me fucking die right here if I don't win," Draco thought, "this game isn't over Ginevra it's just started. You will be mine." He started smirking, thinking of the ways he was going to make her pay. Pay for everything. "The game has just begun," he smirked to himself. He heard her footsteps grow faint, as she walked down the hallway.

**A/N** How was that? I want **REVIEWS**people. So if you want more **REVIEW!** I have to say thanks to my beta-reader for everything. I don't know what I would do without her. So if you all are hearing me **REVIEW** all right! Thanks!

Thanks,

Draco's Slave Dancer


	4. Reality Hits Hard

**A/N** Hello my readers! I am back after a long needed vacation with new bitterness and seduction games to use for my characters to play! Now how to end the story I'm not quite sure but I will tell you if you hold on and with the help of my beta I shall make it great! A long waited since here is my update!

Always,

Draco's Slave Dancer

P.S. My name has changed but I'm still the same person

_In the game of seduction a winner is set and losers are marked, but the real question is who will survive, and who will lose everything in the game that destroys all_

Chapter 4: Reality Hits Hard

Ginny ran down the hallway, her brow filmed with sweat, the smell of him, still numbing her nose. She sunk to the floor tears threatened to roll down her face as she realized the difficulty of the battle ahead. When she started this "game" she hadn't realize that it would end when one had fallen victim to the other. She had to seduce Draco to win, but wouldn't that mean she was going to lose anyways. She didn't have long to think because her brother opened the door and found her fallen form on the other side.

"Ginny! Is that you? Merlin, are you ok?" Ron called desperately as he saw his sister in tears on the floor.

Her hair had been mussed and her clothing was a bit off par. The tear stains evident on her dark red button-down shirt, where the water turned the cloth a dark burgundy. She was huddled together like a scared child and Ron didn't know what to do.

"Hermione! Hermione! Please come help." Ron called desperately as Ginny kept shaking in her brother's arms.

Hearing Ron's desperate cries Hermione ran from her seat and saw Ginny still shaking against the wall of their compartment. The necklace on her neck, though strange she noticed was glowing red, as if angry.

"Strange," she thought to herself as she gently nudged Ron out of the way and asked for the boys to leave her and Ginny alone in the compartment.

"But Mione," Ron complained as Hermione silenced them with a glare, and grudgingly they left the room, to have the door slammed in their faces.

"Ginny, Ginny darling. Are you ok? What is wrong?" Hermione gently spoke as she rocked Ginny in her arms.

Shaking her head in a no response Ginny sat cradled into her arm as she looked down and saw the pendent on her neck glowing in a blood red color. Knowing that the color changes showed how her cousin was reacting, she cried even more out of shame and fear.

What was she to do? The game had already started and to what she saw there was no escape.

"I can't just give in. Malfoy would know that I know I had lost from the beginning, and oh dear what would Harry and Ron say? What about Cassie and Hermione? I shudder to think of the shame I would bring to my family if I lost." Ginny thought as the tears began to cease and a look of deep thought over took her face.

Shaken out of her trance Hermione had a look of concern on her face. The look made Ginny feel sick to her stomach as she knew that the reason as to why she was crying would make her angry. Her stomach turned violently as she got up and ran to the restroom, Hermione following in turn.

"Ginny! Ginny! Stop! What's wrong?" Hermione yelled at Ginny's quickly fleeting form.

Alas, Ginny could not stop and when reaching the bathroom threw herself inside and locked the door loudly, as she ran to the toilet. Violently retching, her stomach gave way and she began to weep harder. When done she flushed the toilet and sat against the wall, the tears coming in torrents down her face.

Unbeknownst to her a crowd had gathered outside of the door where Hermione was desperate to get inside. Draco among them, smirking in his usual way knowing that the little weaslette had indeed gotten herself into more than she could most certainly handle, hell very few women could handle Draco Malfoy successfully and still live to tell the tale. It was time that he used his Head Boy position to his advantage and try to get in because of his status. "Out of the way," he began to yell as he pushed his way up to the front of the crowd, to see that the little Head Girl was already there trying to get Ginny out of the locked lavatory.

It was then that he began to cuss under his breath because of Hermione already being there and he could not use his status to get her out, because she was already there, so it was indeed a sign that some witty banter was indeed in order to get rid of the current thorn in his side. "So, the incompetent Head Girl is trying pathetically to do her duties and failing quite miserably on my standards." Rang out of his mouth as he began to approach the quickly disappearing crowd knowing that a full row was about to break out and everyone should run for cover.

"Back off Malfoy, this is none of your concern as to who is in here, nonetheless of what is going on, so why don't you go find some of your Slytherin slime and back off, then again some can say that you are a well known wanker so you could go entertain yourself with that." Hermione smirked with a glare and challenge in her eye. Setting Draco's fury truly on fire, or the beginning of it anyways.

"If you remember Granger, I have as much right to help any student that needs it." Draco growled lowly, as he approached the door, tempted to curse the smart ass second years that were standing in his way purposely.

It was then that the door sprang open and it looked as if Ginevra Marie Elizabeth Weasley had never been crying in the first place. Her eyes were a bit red, but other than that the tell tale signs of someone crying were not there.

"I'm ok Hermione, I just got a bit stressed out. I had too much on my mind. I'm ok now though." Ginny spoke, her voice calm and somewhat not her own. It was weird to be speaking outside of herself and for some reason she understood that's what ghosts must feel like from time to time.

Unconvinced it seemed that Hermione, Ron, and Harry, would not leave the sixth year alone for more than a few minutes. It was getting more agitating than something else in a long, long, time. It wasn't until they were leaving the train, that Ginny had to run back inside the train to grab her robe that was left on the floor. When she ran into the last person she wanted to see.

Draco Malfoy held her robe, she had left it in his room, on her hasty retreat out of his compartment. "Looking for this Weaselette?" Draco spoke, raking his eyes up and down her very tired figure. "It's not over you know, as much as you would like to believe that it is. It'll never be over, until I have you screaming my name anyways." Draco said, as he sauntered over resting his robe over her shoulders and kissing and nibbling at her neck. Before she ran for the door, shaking her head clear of the fog that just over took her, and hid away in the castle for months at a time, until one, unavoidable, evening.

**A/N** Hello all, remember to **Review**!

Thanks,  
Draco's Slave Dancer


	5. You Can Run But You Can't Hide

**A/N** I'm on a roll so I figured I might as well go with it. Thank you so much for reviewing and please keep doing it. I look forward to your input and now on for the juicy chapter 5.

Draco's Slave Dancer

_In the game of seduction a winner is set and losers are marked, but the real question is who will survive, and who will lose everything in the game that destroys all_

Chapter 5: An Unforgettable Meeting

For three months straight Ginny was able to avoid Malfoy, however as time passed she noticed the intervals between their meetings were getting closer and closer together. The pure thought of it made her nervous, she wasn't ready to play, that much she had established for herself, she realized though that she could not back out now, no matter how much she wished she had a time turner, and could start all over again.

Trying to avoid the Slytherin Kings piercing gaze, she would often cover up as much of herself as possible, her robes over sized and very rarely, would she wear make up, her hair often tied back, much to resemble Professor McGonagall. Tight bun, with no hair allowed to fall in her face. Going as far as dying her hair an ugly mousy brown, Ginny noticed that to no avail did her plan work. So tired of being in fear, Ginevra hid the necklace she received from her cousin in her drawer, beneath the special make up she received, and put the diary beneath a pile of Weasley sweaters, as she lived her life day to day. That day however, all kid gloves were removed, and single handedly, Malfoy started the game all over again.

Tired of waiting for her to begin her next move Draco cooked up a scheme Salazar Slytherin himself would've been proud of. Being Head Boy he was occasionally allowed to monitor lessons, to see how the students were doing of course, today he chose to step in on Ginny Weasley's N.E.W.T. potions class. She walked in, expecting to see no one but the nasty potions professor, but was surprised to see the blonde haired Slytherin King's body standing near the greasy slime ball.

"Shit," was the first thought in her mind, as she realized she left her robe back in the dorm room, and she shivered as the cold wind blew through the crack on the window, smelling distinctly of wet earth. Her favorite smell was rain, so this brought calm to her already fried senses. He smirked his infamous Malfoy smirk, as he licked his lips suggestively towards her, before setting back to his usual scowl, making his face look as though he ate something severely fowl. Ginny shivered and felt for the necklace that often helped her, but gulped as she realized that she left it in her room, and cussed under her breath as she worked quickly, to get herself out of the classroom.

Draco walked behind her and smirked at the fact that she had foolishly chosen to stand in the back, as it would give her a free exit from the room when she was done. However she had made the mistake that no one else was sitting back there with her. Getting nearer Ginny started to pray, hoping that he would not try anything as she finished her potion with surprisingly perfect results. "Very good Weasel, maybe you got the brains of the family," Draco growled as he noticed that the potion turned from the light lavender to the clear color that the Veritaserum is known to be.

As sweat furrorowed her brow, she attempted to leave the room as quickly as possible, grabbing her set sample running quickly up to the front, dropping her sample on the desk, hoping it didn't break, and ran out the door, leaving a very important piece of her homework behind.

Later on in the afternoon….

Ginny was rummaging through her bag, looking for her potions book. Shaking out the contents every other book she needed fell to the floor, other than the one she needed. Wanting to be a medi-witch she needed to pass her N.E.W.T.s with an Excellent at the least. "Shit, where is it?" She asked no one in particular aloud. Growling under her breath she realized that she must've left it in the classroom before running out. She was freaked and didn't know what to do, but knowing that all the potions classes were over for the day, it would be unlikely that she would run into the Slytherin King, if only she truly knew.

**A/N** I hope you guys review if you want the steam of the chapter that's coming next.

Cordially,

Draco's Slave Dancer


	6. Powerful Meeting

**A/N** Well here we go people, just the start of one of the many juicy chapters, so here we go, also pay attention to the lyrics listed here, they will become important later. I was listening to the Wicked official Broadway soundtrack and it inspired me. So be aware that I do not own the song, it belongs to the writer.

P.S. Draco is a bit more violent in this chapter so head's up.

_In the game of seduction a winner is set and losers are marked, but the real question is who will survive, and who will lose everything in the game that destroys all_

Chapter 6: Powerful Battle

Ginny ran out of the common room, it was cold, really cold. The chill hit her heart hard. Grateful to be a prefect she would not be asked why she was out after hours, for no other teachers had the schedule to who was patrolling, other than the heads of houses, and it was rare for any of them to be out and about at this time. Stopping for a minute to listen for anyone coming, she relaxed as she started to walk to the potions class. It was well known that none of the doors were ever locked, so she was confident that she could slip in and out without being detected.

It was a weird coincidence that she began to get lyrics stuck in her mind, one of her favorite Broadway shows she saw while she was with her cousin in New York City, it was a story about two witches, but Ginny had to laugh at the clear differences between what muggles perceived to be real and what was.

She was humming as she walked down the hallway. Going into the dungeon area, known to be the home of Slytherins was deadly enough, but to not care an ounce of happiness and show nothing but fear, was not advised. So she started to sing quietly:

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen _

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:

The hallways became darker and darker, as she journeyed further and further into the depths of the dungeons. Her singing got a little louder.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka: _

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

She was freaking out plain and simple, so she started running, faster and faster, the door getting nearer. She ran inside and slammed the door, the room was eerily lit, she had never seen the potions class at night, and sitting at the teachers desk in front, loomed her forgotten book. She knew it was hers because inscribed on the side was a lion. It was a way for her to tell her books apart from those in her year. She ran up to the desk and grabbed the heavy book, behind her she didn't hear the door lock, and a certain someone loom behind her.

Stalking her like a cat, he got closer, close enough that he could smell her scent, vanilla and strawberries. It was intoxicating, and he would not rest until he had all of her to himself. Turning around she came to face to the proclaimed Slytherin King.

"Interesting spell you were chanting. Are you sure you never practiced the dark arts Weasel?" Draco drawled as she pushed herself further up against the desk, to escape him.

"No, it's a song ferret boy! You know nothing of anything muggle, or of art. It's from a muggle musical that my cousin took me to go see this summer." She replied realizing yet again that the necklace was locked away in her trunk, as she tried to stand up defiantly.

Malfoy walked closer to her as she started to make her way for the potion storage room. Cornering her he asked her, "Do you even know what those words mean? Do you know what you are muttering under her breath?"

Ginny's eyes became dark, as undaunted she said, "It's nothing but a song, nothing more than fancy of a muggle. Don't be a fool Malfoy. Those words mean nothing."

"If you only knew weasel, repeat them to me again, it's an ancient form of Latin I do not expect you to understand, if any of the teachers heard you speaking it you would have been expelled. I can more than guarantee that." Draco spoke coming closer to her.

"Why do you care? Since when does my well being matter to you?" Ginny spoke challenging him.

"Intrigued, as you started a game you thought I forgot about didn't you. I knew you left that book behind. It's my turn Ginevra, you thought I knew had to torture you before, you were just getting a taste. A taste I will be sure you will never forget, and will make you come back again and again." Draco spoke as he lashed out and grabbed her hand as he pulled her towards him, slamming his lips brutally onto hers.

Ginny was surprised at the brutality of the kiss. She fought hard to get away, but the kisses were almost too sweet. It was the passion she had been looking for, oh she couldn't describe for how long. It was raw and wanting, no one in their right minds it seemed wanted her in that way. She no longer struggled, as she fought back just as fiercely, lips on lips, as they collided, where bruises were sure to be in the morning.

Moving down to her neck, Draco bit and suckled at the tender skin, red marks were left behind on the skin, his mark, the mark that no other male in their right minds would try to break, once a conquest was on Draco's mind, no one ever tried to face the rage of the dragon. Ginny shivered under his intense passion, as her head rolled to the side, and Draco took advantage of her moment of weakness, and lifted her on to the desk, sliding all possessions on the floor. Vials broke and a smoke engulfed the room, sweet smelling, it hid the passionate fight behind a thick veil.

Slipping her onto the table, he crawled on top of her, and positioned himself between her legs as he ravaged her lips once more. Slipping her robe on the floor, Ginny was awoken as another rule knocked her back from her confused senses.

_Never let your guard down for one minute, give a man a chance and he will take it._

It was then that she kicked Draco in the groin, and as he rolled over to the side, Ginny jumped off the table, grabbed her book and robe, and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Her shirt was partially unbuttoned and tears threatened to role down her face as she ran up the stairs, nothing was going to stop her, as she ran to the nearest prefects bathroom, screamed the password and locked the door behind her. She couldn't risk him finding her, not now, not until she gathered herself. Stripping herself of her clothing, she dived into the pool of vanilla scented water, it was her turn to bathe in the lavish bathroom, and she scrubbed at her skin until it was raw. She started screaming and crying. Crying until she was sure she would pass out if she did not stop.

She was frightened, that much was clear. If it was that easy, she realized she didn't have much of a chance of standing up to him. "What the fuck did I get myself into?" Ginny cried into the emptiness of the room.

Meanwhile….

Draco was finally able to stand up. His eyes filled with a rage that was never matched by anyone before. Dragon was his name, it was for a reason. Angry he grabbed the nearest vial and broke he bottle against the wall. Melting the concrete, watching it drip, his eyes a dark silver, he was pissed off. Looking at the floor, he flipped the desk onto its side, as he began a violent assault on the room.

Breaking everything he could get his hands on, he took one look around the room, his breathing harsh and shallow, as he took in the site before him. The potions master would be angry, that much he knew for himself, so before leaving, he slipped his robe on over his forest green sweater and black jeans, and spoke the words to fix everything in the room.

Storming off to Slytherin common room, he grabbed Blaise by the wrist and drug her up to her room, slamming the door behind him, and throwing her on the bed. She knew something was up, she was far from stupid, he was angry, and instead of arguing it was better to let him have his way. He tore her clothes from her and did the same to himself, before forcing her legs apart as he laid himself between them. He bit her skin, making her bleed, the blood, the blood he needed to see from another was dripping down her skin, it hurt her that much he knew but at the present moment he could not care. Thrusting in and out of her, he carried both of them to the most powerful yet painful orgasm each of them had ever experienced.

Standing Draco left the room, fully clothed as Blaise was left to heal the wounds left behind.

**A/N** Ok, I know you weren't expecting quite that, but I hope you still liked. Remember, **REVIEW**!

P.S. The song is called No Good Deeds, from Wicked.

Thanks,

Draco's Slave Dancer


	7. A Dive Into The Past

**A/N** Hello again, I'm back for another chapter in this story of mine but I do have to say that I am kind of upset. I have almost 2000 views but very little reviews. Please remember to **REVIEW** after you read.

Thank you,

Draco's Slave Dancer

_In the game of seduction a winner is set and losers are marked, but the real question is who will survive, and who will lose everything in the game that destroys all_

Chapter 7: A Dive Into The Past

Ginny left the prefects bathroom an hour after the incident had occurred. Dressed in a dark red sweatshirt and black sweat pants, with slippers adorning her feet, she trekked the way up to the common room, holding her robe and other belongings in her arms.

Stepping inside she was grateful that the common room was empty, to say the least she was not in the mood to lie about her eyes being red, or why she had a tendency to squint when she had to bend over to retrieve something. The truth was that Draco was being far too rough with her, her back scratched up from the rough wood of the desk, her neck aching from being slammed down, and the bites from his teeth, making her neck tender. For someone to call him gentle would be as far from the truth as they could get.

For a moment she stared into the fire, it danced before her eyes, as if trying to sooth her. She sighed as she started the walk up the stairs to her own bedroom, hoping that the other girls were asleep.

Reaching her landing, Ginny sat on her bed, though the warm covers called to her, she couldn't sleep, so she thought for a moment about what had happened in the potions classroom. Feeling like a fool she realized that she probably should've checked to see if anyone was in there. Malfoy was one to strike when you didn't expect him to, that much she realized now. Feeling tears build in her eyes, she looked down and her eyes caught site of the trunk. It was then she remembered that she had her cousin's diary buried beneath some old clothes, and the necklace she had been meaning to put around her neck every morning, somehow slipping from her mind.

Ginevra pulled the trunk lid open, and slid all of the sweaters and old books out of the way, as she reached for her cousin's diary and the necklace she had been given. Finding the hidden treasure, Ginny shut the lid and decided to go sit in the common room, and read in front of the fire for awhile. Though she was not ready to wear the necklace, she placed it on the nightstand of her bed, and wandered down the stairs, to again find the common room empty.

Though it was well known that Hermione checked the common room every night for stragglers, it was not until much later of an hour that Hermione was due to show. Ginny pulled a plush chair to the fireplace, and set about to reading the older looking book. Blue and gold, the cover had the words Diary of Cassidy Wellings written on the cover in loopy cursive.

The first page had a strange incantation that Ginny recognized in the front:

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Confused, but not enough to stop reading, Ginny saw the headline again above the entry, but decided to ignore the strange incantation. The first page was dated, August 1 but the year was left blank, she figured it's because her cousin would remember the year, or just didn't care about them enough to write the full length of them down. It was then she was absorbed into the memory, much like she was when she had the cursed diary of Tom Riddle's years ago.

* * *

A girl Ginny believed to be in her first year, stood in front of her. Her medium length chocolate brown hair, bright brown eyes, and shy smile, was watching people who were speaking fluent French walk past her. Dressed in the typical Beaubauxtons uniform, the young girl ran after the carriage that was going to take her to the grand school.

A castle, white and angelic looking greeted Ginny's eyes. The carriage ride was short and she followed the girl, who was a younger version of her cousin, inside the building, as she spoke in both English and French to the girl who she had become acquainted with on the ride to the castle. The entrance was decorated with simply lit candelabras and decorated in warm blues and silver colors.

It reminded Ginny of Ravenclaw, but quickly realizing she could lose her cousin, she followed her into the grand hall. In front of her stood seven large tables, but it seemed weird to her that the students did not separate, the first through seventh years were mixed up. It was then the headmistress, Madame Maxime called the school to order.

"Welcome all of you to our humble home. This year we will be learning much as you all know. So starting with the first years I must assign you to your big sisters and big brothers." She spoke in a strong French voice.

The first years, still lined up at the door, started to look as though they were about to throw up, and Ginny remembered that feeling quite vaguely. Names were called and girls were paired off with some of the older looking girls it seemed, the same was said for the boys, but her cousin and her friend both froze when their names were called.

"Cassidy Wellings and Felicity Miller, you shall be paired up with Miss Felur Delacour." The giantess boasted, as both girls ran up to the taller blonde. Her bright blue eyes and coquette smile made both girls feel comfortable, as the girls sitting beside her made room.

"You two shall be like my little sisters." Fleur spoke to them in her strangled English.

"Fleur. Nous parlons français s'il serait plus facile que vous nous parliez de cette façon." Cassidy spoke to the older girl.

Surprised, Ginny watched Fleur's eyes light up and answer her cousin in the same tongue.

"Fantastique! Nous allons avoir tellement l'amusement. Je promets." Fleur answered eagerly, and watched as the girls spoke in both English and French until it was time for them to retire to bed.

Watching her cousin go up to their dormitories, she noticed a younger boy, whose face was blurry, knock her cousin to the floor.

"Montre où vous allez! Vous laid, peu, brit!" The boy spoke harshly to her, and Ginny saw sadly, that a tear dripped down her cousin's saddened face.

* * *

Harshly, Ginny was shaken out of the trance to find a very angry Hermione staring down at her.

"_Oh shit!" _Ginny thought to herself as she watched Hermione glare at her.

"Ginny I would've expected better from you. What are you doing up?" Hermione growled at the sixth year in front of her.

"Sorry Hermione, I was busy reading and lost track of time." Ginny spoke closing the book, as she realized the entry ended, and on the next one she noticed the same spell inscribed above the date.

"_I wonder what that means,"_ Ginny though to herself, as she was pulled out of her trance by Hermione yelling at her to go to bed.

Unwilling to fight, Ginny went to bed, and hid the diary under the pillow, as a Slytherin laid in his dormitory, very much awake.

Translations:

Fleur. We speak French if it would be easier for you to speak to us that way.

Fantastic. We are going to have so much fun. I promise.

Watch where you are going! You ugly, little, brit!

**A/N** Hope you all are enjoying and remember, **REVIEWS, **are fuel to keep a writer writing, so let me know how you like.

Ciao,

Draco's Slave Dancer


	8. Could Things Get Anymore Confusing?

**A/N** Hello again! It's time for chapter seven and congratulations to those who have gotten this far. I promise in time everything will start to make sense. I also know the story is fairly old, it's been awhile since I have been inspired but I do believe I am doing a great job. More reviews would be appreciated as well.

Thank you,

Draco's Slave Dancer

Chapter 8: Could Things Get Anymore Confusing?

It was that night that Draco realized he had gone too far. It was too soon for that type of behavior. Frustrating as he realized the amount of time the even could possibly throw him back.

"Four months, at the least," he realized, as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. The silvery blonde hair of the Slytherin sex god gleamed back at him. His muscles taught underneath his pale skin, and his eyes shifting from a dark blue to silver in a blink of an eye.

"Damn am I good looking," Draco thought aloud as he smirked at his face before him, smirking right back in the mirror. His mind begin to work quickly, as an idea, fast as lighting appeared in his mind, the biggest question is how to put the said plan into action.

A Few Days Later…………….

Ginny was caught up in the reading of her cousin's diary. Each entry teaching her much about her cousin's past. It was year by year, explaining why the normally small journal, would not be the right size to hold each and every memory and word, written within it's aged pages.

"I never knew just how much Cassidy and I had in common," Ginny realized as she reached one particular entry that seemed to catch her eye.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_January 3, _

_Today I can't seem to escape the memory that haunts my mind. I dream, eat, and think about it every minute of every day. It's thoroughly infuriating. That stupid Orion appears to be every where I am. He never leaves me be. Whether it comes to the fact that my parents assisted in the war and calling us blood traitors for helping the muggles free, or the fact that I speak fluent French with a weird accent. I really can't help the way I speak, I summered in America_ _after al, I can't help it that I pick up accents and they take awhile to fade.. He makes fourth year even more difficult that it needs to be, and to be quite frank, I'm ready to beat the pulp from him. His dark eyes are hypnotizing, his slightly curly hair, and chiseled features, how much a shame it would be to destroy the said beauty. I am not lying in saying that he is handsome, but his personality makes him the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my life. I told him so too!_

It was then that Ginny felt the familiar pulling sensation take over her frame:

_Inside of what she now recongnized to be the grand hall, she watched her cousin be approached by a young man, as handsome as her cousin described._

_Tall, tan complexion, a hint of facial hair, curly shoulder length hair, and smoking brown eyes, he stalked up to her cousin like a jungle cat. He stopped dead in front of her, as he spoke the cruel words to her, in a strong British accent._

"_You are uglier than my house elves at home. They should be glad that their kind has one to look at and try not to be like." He spoke, an all familiar expression coming to his eyes, dry, angry, and jealous._

_Her cousin by this time Ginny guessed was used to his taunting. She stood up, her hair now past her shoulders, a curvy body taking shape, as she looked him straight in the eye, and without warning brought her hand up to meet his face in a sharp and harsh noise of skin on skin._

"_If you think I am ugly you are quite wrong. Though your house elves are enslaved forever, they can never tell you the truth. Handsome as you may be your heart is dark, cold, and dead, and that makes you the evilest, ugliest, and least deserving piece of filth that has ever stood in front of me. You are going to die old, alone, and she got closer whispering into his ear, "lusting and wanting what you can never have." Cassidy spoke, before glaring into his dark eyes, turning her heel and walking away in a huff, leaving the confused and very angry boy in her wake._

"Watch where you are going pureblood filth," Draco yelled as he knocked young Ginevra out of the memory.

"If any one should be watching where they are going you should fat arse!" Ginny glared as she yelled at him, noticing that no one was in the hall.

She hated him with a passion, him and that hair, those eyes, and that body. Her scars had still not healed, and her back still ached from time to time, especially after playing Quidditch. Her brown eyes chocolate, dark, taunting, daring him to say anything else to her.

The fire roared as the red head stood in front of him. "She's grown a spine has she?" Draco thought as he analyzed the girl he was looking at. "All the more worth the work to destroy her from the inside out," he finished as he glared at the girl, and walked forward, shoving her back into the ground, her back scratching the harsh stone floor.

"Fucking bastard," Ginny growled after him, as she picked up herself and the diary, relieved to see the stone of the necklace she was wearing, the cool blue it normally was.

Things continued as such, until said time the plan began to take shape.


End file.
